Events, motion pictures, theater performances, television shows, theme park rides, travel destinations and tours, and other forms of entertainment and services are sometimes advertised using elaborate displays such as posters, cardboard cutouts, and/or models. For example, soon-to-be-released motion pictures may be advertised using a printed cardboard and/or plastic cutouts displayed in movie theater lobbies to illustrate characters or scenes from the motion picture. In some examples, the displays include lights, moving components, and/or projections to attract attentions. These displays are generally strategically positioned to catch the eye of movie-goers as they walk through the lobby. However, they are generally designed to be viewed from a single or limited number of vantage points, and present only a single view-point of the scene. They also generally can only presented in two dimensions, or include multiple layers from a scene, but each layer is only two dimensional. This is because movie-goers walking through a movie theater lobby do not usually wear special glasses to enable three-dimensional viewing. This limits the ability to present the display to viewers at different angles and vantage points, and may limit the overall effectiveness of the display to market the motion picture, entertainment content, or other service to a target audience.